Chen, the little kitten that will grow into a dead
by Eatay
Summary: Shikigami of a Shinkigami, often seen as weak and worthless, thrown aside as a side character of mischief or stupidity. But NO, that is not how Chen should be treated, so now she is the main of my stories. So, ! This little kitty is going to grow up just fine.
1. Author intro

So here's the premise, I am writing as Chen, going about her life, the random encounters and major ones. Stories are not necessarily in order, but I might draw up a timeline if I feel like it and there are enough stories. So think of this as a short story collection all seen from the perspective of one of my favorite character.

And I think I need to let it out here, !  
Ok, satisfied, lets continue shall we?


	2. Nyaa?

Meow?

Nyaa...

( Scratch, scratch)


	3. The cat and the flower

Warm sunlight enveloped my body, filling me with pleasure. Slowly, I forced my bleary eyes open, as the sweet scent of grass engulfed me. Purring contently, I rolled around for awhile, enjoying all this place had to offer. Shaking myself awake, I took a few steps forwards on all fours before rising on my hind two.

_"Remember, now you must act as human as possible, but do not deny what makes you you may let your old self free."_Recalling those words, I quickly brushed off stray blades of grass on my red dress, before heading towards the flower field swinging my two tails happily.

My secret garden.

Recently, my random strolls around Gensuko had yielded this treat, a flower field constantly basking in warm sunshine, engulfed with sunflowers. My personal playground, so perfect.

Too perfect.

For some strange reason, I had an inking that I shouldn't be here. In fact, my subconscious screamed, but instincts spoke louder.

"Ah!" An unconscious gasp escaped me as I took in the beautiful sight. All the flowers started waving in sync with the light breeze, petals swirling, creating a yellow storm that rushed through the field.

Hypnotized by the swaying flowers, I slowly forgot my previous worries. A particularly large flower caught my attention. It's petals were loosely attached, blowing off in the wind, leaving a dancing fur ball in place.

Tensing up, I adopted the position to pounce._ " Wait! Control yourself, just like Ran-sama said you should. Must control, must con..."_My legs sprung, propelling me towards the fuzzy thing insulting my predator traits.

"Meow! Meow meow meow!"

I tore at it with claws, swatted it and watch it bounce. Lost in ecstasy, I grabbed it as I leaped, rolling around and indiscriminately tearing any thing I could get my hands on.

[SFX:Hmnmn.]

"Sun sign, master spark"

Immediately, upon hearing the hum of a charging laser, I rolled aside before a column of yellow light engulfed where I was last rested , narrowly dodging a master spark from the original creator. Hissing, I drew my emergency spell card from beneath my cap.

"Wizard sign, phenioex egg"

Leaving behind five balls of energy, each capable of dissolving into barrages of damaku, provided all the cover I needed to dig my way into the flower field to find a safe spot to hide.

Once safe, I snuck my head over flowers to look at my assailant.

Demonic red eyes covered by wild, messy green hair were my first impressions. Holding a large parasol similar to the one Yukari-sama carried, the youkai mercilessly cleaved her way through the flowers with sweeping lasers guided by her parasol. I gulped, imagining if I was one second slower in any step of my escape, I would be seeing my other friend, Orin, quite soon. Actually, to be more accurate, she would be carting me away soon.

"Wow, quite the light show going on over there."

"Wah!" Thinking that I had just revealed my hiding spot, I clasped my hands over my mouth, muffling any further sounds while desperately praying that the rampaging youkai did not hear me.

She briefly looked over at my general direction, before deciding that she had imagined the sound before returning to her exodus of the field in her hunt for me.

With the danger temporarily passed, I now noticed the person who shocked me. And it was lucky I still had my mouth muffled.

_"Ahh! Help me, who are you, why are you here. Ran-samaaaaa!"_That was what I would have said, if not for my hands still muting my speech.

Squatting directly opposite me was almost a carbon copy of the youkai the was currently searching for me. Only difference for me was her hair was neater, still green mind you, and her childlike eyes full of youthful joy. She even carried the same parasol that was now decimating the flowers. Out of more emergency spell cards, I bolted away in fear, which ended quickly with my face in the ground and two hands round my ankles.

"Calm down kitty. Here, try this." Passing me a small flower, the youkai crushed it to release it essence before pressing her hand to my face.

Inhaling the sweet scent of the flower, a sense of peace and calm washed over me. I motioned for her to follow me, and we crawled to put some distance between us and her lookalike.

"I have a little problem, I can't seem to return to myself. " the yokai exclaimed suddenly.

"Huh?" I stopped crawling and sat down to listen.

"Ok let me explain. I have this ability to duplicate myself at will without the need of spell cards. However to ensure both have the same amount of power as the original, I have to divide the personality. Usually I split it the more passive side and aggressive side. Today however I was testing if I could mimic my usual character with both, and it seemed to backfire leading to an over aggressive personality in that one and me retaining the usual passive type personality, but with near zero power. I need your help to defeat her, please?" The yokai looked up to me with pleading eyes that started to fill with tears. I hesitated, before giving my reply.

"I'm scared." I curled into a ball, rocking forwards and backwards.

_"You must learn to master fear, or it will master you. Crippling your ability to do anything eventually as you fear everything. A little is good, but having it all the time would destroy you. To master fear is to face it, and overcome its challenge so you know you can next time you face it again."_The words echoed in the distance, like Ran-sama guiding me. Was it some advice given long ago that I had forgotten? Or her helping me through the shikigami link.

" I will try to help, I guess." Hesitation still lingered in my mind, and I hoped any plan would not have me do most of the work.

"Ok so here is the plan..."(2)

-  
I ran out in cat form, sneaking under the cover of flowers. The rustling sound was drowned out by roars of blasts from the parasol. I still don't understand how parasols are so powerful, Yukari sama has one, the vampire has one, and now this yokai has one. Maybe I should get one too.

I pounced on her legs, causing her to become unstable, parasol with lasers waving all over the place.

" Oni sign, Red Oni Blue Oni." Two torsos of Oni sprouted out from the ground beside the yokai, grabbing an arm each. The milder yokai twin sprung out from the tall flowers, smiting her onto of her head with her parasol, and the yokai crumpled unconscious to the floor.

Or at least it was suppose to happen that way. Things when wrong the instant I declared my spellcard. The Red Oni missed her left arm, and she used her free arm to punch the blue Oni in the face, forcing it to let go of her. As the other twin yokai rose out of the flowers, the aggressive yokai planted a kick accurately right at her chest, kicking her away. Before my summons could capture her again, she drew a spellcard and declared it.

" Rikugien garden (1), spring of vengeance" She said the spellcard as she hammered the end of the parasol onto the ground. Where it contacted, a spray of flower petals erupted in all directions, each as deadly as flying shrapnel. My summons were torn apart, and I was saved only by the grace of the thick foliage.

It was the critical moment. Now the plan failed, and my partner yokai had near zero firepower, that meant I had to take charge. All fear left me, as survival instincts kicked in. And no, it wasn't going to be flight this time, it's going to be a fight.

" Shikigami sign, Pentagram flight. " I adjusted the spell card a little from what it was in the eternal winter incident. Instead of keeping my distance from my opponent, I drew my pentagram so she was in the center of it.

The bullets were thick, and in an attempt to thin it, the yokai start blasting furiously around her, deflecting my bullets with sheer firepower. Others she blocked with her parasol. The laser tore lanes through the flower field, I however was uninjured, as there was one safe spot. Under her.

In cat-form now again, I jumped upwards, swiping my claws at her crotch.

"Cat sign, Cat's walk" I recently took lessons from Orin about attacks in cat-form, so I applied it now. I jumped from limb to limb, causing her to try and rid of me by hitting herself, and with my pellets being continuously spawned, she was in a disarray.

I leaped onto her head, and she whacked the top with her parasol. My reflexes were fast enough, and I slipped down her back, grabbing onto her shirt. As she reached for me, I climbed back up onto her head. This process repeated itself three times before she got frustrated. In an attempt to taunt her, I sat on her head, waving my two tails in front of her eyes.

She began to shake her head violently from side to side, in an attempt to throw me off, but I simply dug my claws into her head, staining her lime green hair with scarlet blood.

"Argh!" She screamed, before aiming the end of her parasol at her head.

"Fauna sign, final flower spark."

A pink blast erupted from the end, engulfing her head in the array. Too late though, as I had jumped off already. I snaked between her legs, converting back to human-yokai form and drew another spell card.

" Heaven sign, immortal sage rumbling." I didn't need any of the bullets, just all of the speed. I slammed into the handle of the parasol, which was still firing the previous spell. It smashed into her face and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

" Done!" I backflipped to celebrate as the yokai fell to the ground unconscious.

"Wow! I didn't expect you to complete beat her. Guess there are still some surprises left in Gensokyo." The other yokai walked up to the motionless body. She reached down, touching the forehead. A bright light, a faint image of a flower closing, and two became one.

"Thanks, for your help. Who are you by the way?"

"Chen."

" No surname?"

" Not yet... How about you?"

" Kazami. Yuka Kazami. Visit me sometime, I will be growing Nepeta(3) and Yansundeiru in garden, you can have some anytime."

_"I have made a new friend, and got a new playground. Life's good." _I smiled widely, walking back to Mayohiga.

Notes:  
1)Rikugien garden is a Tokyo, japan. One of the nicest gardens, so I decided it is fitting to become a spell card on Yuka's arsenal.  
2) Were you expecting me to tell you the plan? That is like the ultimate spoiler, really. Anyway, telling you the plan means I got to either repeat myself or make something go wrong with the plan right? So ya, just read on...  
3)Nepeta is catnip, and the other is a flower I just created as I couldn't find any herb that would have calming effects on cats, the name Yansudeiru translates to resting, due to the calming effect on any individual.


End file.
